4 Hours Later
by gabriel.x0
Summary: After a nasty quarrel with Iruka, Genma makes up his mind to avenge himself. By chance there was a silver-haired jounin nearby to use for that. Maybe Kakashi was a bad choice. Maybe not.


**here's a one-shot (to show myself i'm not dead yet)**

**thanks to Rawritsakookye - for proof-reading it**

* * *

#4 hours later#

Iruka was a trim lad. He made Genma angry, that's why.

He supposed he'll have to pay for it soon. They were on very friendly terms, the two of them. Still, Iruka was well known for his temper and harsh straightforwardness, and Genma was well known for his gossiping, and at the same time intolerance, of those who called him a liar.

There was always trouble when Iruka and Genma had a confrontation. This last confrontation happened to be short, and even sort of silly, but Iruka was sure there must be a surprise for him some time soon.

With an annoyed sigh he entered the mission room and found it overcrowded. It took just two, loud, Iruka-style yelps and everything went back to normal. Iruka nodded approvingly and smiled his famous satisfied smile, which made his scar more noticeable.

This day promised to be busy and there was no reason to relax yet. So, Iruka headed to his desk and took his place, ready for anything. Or rather, he thought he was ready for anything.

As ready as he supposed himself to be, Iruka still got his surprise. And what a surprise it was!

In the middle of the shift several shinobi came in, Genma among them. Iruka squinted at the man who looked as merry and innocent as ever. Suppressing an uneasy feeling, Iruka shrugged and returned to his duties.

Right at that moment, an infamous jounin, named Kakashi, came to his table and handed him his shabby and dirtied report. Frowning angrily, Iruka grabbed the filthy scroll. He unrolled it and looked through the disordered handwriting. It was barely acceptable, though for Kakashi it was close to perfect. Iruka raised his eyes and glared at the silver-haired man's masked face. As suspected, the mask hid a wide grin.

"Thank you for your hard work," Iruka muttered through his clenched teeth. He ached to shout and make the man rewrite his report a couple of times, as a prophylactic measure. To stop from doing so was hard work. Iruka praised himself inwardly and decided that for his recent reticence he deserved another tasty ramen at Ichiraku's.

Kakashi slightly bowed at him, turned away, and nonchalantly walked to the exit.

Ignoring the next man in front of his table, Iruka continued to stare at Kakashi's feigningly hunched spine. Everything about that man looked like pretence. At least, Iruka saw a lot of it while dealing with him.

Once, he compared the writing in reports to the writing in Kakashi's archive files. All papers in the archive files were filled in neat calligraphy. In light of these circumstances, the conclusion was plain - damn Kakashi must be disparaging him!

Before the silver-haired jounin had a chance to disappear into the evening shades, Genma's hand laid upon his shoulder and motioned him to stop.

"Kakashi, long time no see," Genma said, his voice as sweet as the lethal poison he usually used over his senbons. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Pretending he was busy with the new scroll, Iruka continued to observe the two men from the corner of his eye. He also perfectly heard what they were saying. It couldn't be an accident, so Iruka's frown deepened. The man in front of Iruka stretched his trembling hand, took his report back and ran away, muttering something about rewriting and improving.

"You see, Kakashi," it was Genma's voice. Iruka couldn't help himself but take another quick gaze. The senbon-sucker was almost hanging on the silver-haired jounin. Also, he murmured into his ear in an obscenely loud whisper. "I have a friend in need that needs urgent help."

"Again?" Kakashi wondered casually, his voice sounding kind of bored. "And who is she?"

"It's not exactly a she…" Genma drawled.

Now Iruka couldn't help himself and stared at them openly.

Kakashi laughed playfully.

"Okay. Who is it then?"

Genma grinned and slightly turned his head in Iruka's direction, pointing at the teacher with his eyes. Iruka gulped, unable to tear his eyes from Genma's smug face.

"A guy's very much willing, you know," Genma continued, nodding reassuringly after every phrase. "Only, he won't show it. He likes to use an aura of impregnability when communicating with people he's secretly fond of."

"Impregnability, heh? Really?" Kakashi asked, completely amused. He looked at Iruka and slowly measured his posture with his one visible eye. "Now, that sounds interesting. Did he ever succeed using that tactic? I presume, not."

"You are right," Genma shook his head disapprovingly and sighed as if pitying the guy's useless efforts. "Oh, that poor lad! Frustration, which is more than just restlessness, makes him extremely edgy and even harms bystanders."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"That's even more interesting."

Iruka started to see red. He'd jump up and yell something unfitting, but his knees felt like jelly and his tongue seemed to cleave to his palate.

"I'm sure you'd like him," Genma announced and suddenly winked at Iruka, "By the way, if you still didn't guess who exactly I'm talking about, his name starts with 'IR' and you've met him already. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…" Kakashi drawled, taking a seemingly factitious look around. "Now that you mentioned 'IR'…"

At this point, Iruka had enough. He bridled his shock and disgust and stood up. Swinging his fist, he brought it down on the table so heavily the table nearly cracked.

"One more word, and I promise I'll hurt you!" shouted Iruka, "Both of you!" he corrected himself and stretched his arm towards the exit, "Get out!"

Kakashi looked at Iruka puzzled then smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I think I have an idea, Genma. Does the name end with the same two letters my name starts?"

Now, Genma was guffawing to the point of feeling unwell.

Iruka even softened a little bit, watching the other men tug Genma out of the mission room as he uncontrollably choked with laughter.

As usual, once you make Genma angry with you it wouldn't be funny at all. But weren't such dirty mocks already too much? Especially when there were other people involved.

Iruka's mood was completely ruined. He grunted sarcastically and flopped to his chair. What he really lacked in his busy life were the additional open confrontations with the silver-haired jounin.

'Or secret confrontations for that matter.' The thought came into Iruka's head completely uninvited. He felt his cheeks start to burn. And they burned until the very end of his shift.

* * *

#4 hours later#

There was someone on his porch. Iruka's fingers twitched, he almost took out the kunai. But then a tall silver-haired man stepped out of the shadow. It was Kakashi. Iruka grit his teeth, suspecting his punishment continued. Damn Genma!

"Why are you here? Please leave at once!" There was no reason for Iruka to be that angry exactly at Kakashi, but he couldn't help it after the busy day and Genma's teasing.

With a short shake of his head Kakashi stepped to the side to give Iruka access to the door to open it.

"I was asked for a favor. I won't leave until I've done what I was asked for."

"Gosh, you freak me out. I'm well without you assisting me." Iruka said so, but he opened his door and even let Kakashi come inside.

Kakashi took off his shoes and went to the living room. It looked so natural Iruka didn't get surprised. All he could do was follow Kakashi.

"Judging by how you behave, you are definitely not well. And I'll make you feel good."

"What can you do, anyway?" Iruka laughed nervously, not because Kakashi said something funny, but because he really didn't know how to behave.

"Usually I help Genma's ex-girls to forget they were dumped." Kakashi sat down at the sofa and looked up at Iruka. "But you are not Genma's, are you?" Kakashi's voice sounded casual, yet there was something uneasy in his posture.

Iruka smiled at the stupid assumption.

"Of course I'm not Genma's."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded and patted the place near him on the sofa. It looked safe, it looked anything but dangerous. Iruka decided he wanted to find out what it was all about with Kakashi helping 'friends in need' and made a step forward, then another step and there he was, sitting close to Kakashi on the sofa.

Kakashi's hand slipped around the teacher's shoulders as he turned to Iruka. Well, there was no harm in it so far.

"I'm here," Iruka announced, not looking at Kakashi. His gaze wondered around the room, but he didn't see a thing. The only thing he really noticed were Kakashi's fingertips lightly touching his neck. "What now?"

Iruka's hair fell loose and he felt the jounin's fingers mingling into his hair and slowly massaging his scalp.

"Now you relax," said Kakashi. Iruka closed his eyes and tried to follow Kakashi's recommendation. "That's right, like this," These words were said in a quiet tone. "There is no reason to be so tense. Just let me help you. You feel better this way, don't you?"

While his hand continued to wander caressingly through the teacher's hair, Kakashi leaned closer to the point where the tip of his masked nose touched Iruka's ear.

Iruka had to admit he enjoyed the situation. But there was something that bothered him.

"Is it for every dumped person you do this? Stroke their hair, whisper soothing words?"

"No, I only use my sharingan to clean their minds." Kakashi's masked nose followed the curve of Iruka's ear. Iruka couldn't think clear now, but he did his best to suppress a tremble.

"Would you use your sharingan on me too?" Iruka realized he didn't care if the jounin would. As long as Kakashi sat there near him like this, it was okay.

Kakashi hummed.

"I don't think so. You are not longing for anyone in particular, so you don't really need it. I guess you need something else."

"How so?" Iruka murmured, very much into the feeling of his head petted, getting the comfort he's been really longing for.

"Iruka, you are a pleasure to hold. I want to try a different kind of cure on you."

"What kind of cure will it be?" Iruka purred. Unintentionally, he moved closer and straightened his whole body against Kakashi's strong form. It felt so good he craved for more – more of that tenderness, more of the comforting feeling of being held.

Those sensations were blinding. Somewhere in the depth of his mind Iruka wondered if it was because he was with the infamous silver-haired jounin, or any person with warm hands will do.

"You tell me," Kakashi whispered and gave Iruka's ear a short lick with his tongue. It was through his mask, too.

"You know, Kakashi, I hate half-assed jobs," Iruka said honestly. His body was relaxed and he didn't want to spoil the moment with shouts.

Laughing quietly, Kakashi nuzzled the teacher's cheek.

"I know it well."

"Then, if you want to do something - do it properly. I mean, take off your bloody mask."

"May I?" The jounin gave out a tempted sigh and Iruka's ear was wetted properly. This time Iruka couldn't suppress the trembles. "Thank you for your permission."

The very next moment Iruka was pushed down and felt Kakashi's whole body tightly pressed into him. Instead of yelping and fighting he'd usually use to defend himself, he entwined both hands around the jounin's neck and drew his head closer.

"You are welcome. Just make me feel good as you promised."

Then Kakashi kissed him. And while they alternately sucked and bit each other's lips, he managed to not only pull up Iruka's shirt and undo Iruka's pants, but also took out his own cock and pressed it against the teacher's belly.

"How does it feel now?" he wondered, whispering words right into Iruka's mouth.

"Not bad," one of Iruka's hands slid down between their heated bodies, entwined around both of their cocks and began to stroke them together rhythmically. "What else can you do?"

Iruka's palm wasn't big enough to hold the huge erections properly. He pushed one of his fingers between the pressed together cocks and continued to stroke them, massaging as good as he could.

Kakashi stood still for a while, enjoying the movements of the teacher's hand, then groaned, removed Iruka's hand from between them and forced him to turn around. Iruka found himself in a shameful position with his head buried into the sofa's pillow and his buttocks in the air kneaded by Kakashi's fingers. He wasn't disappointed though. Moreover, the feeling of excitement grew and his hips started to move on their own, inspiring Kakashi to make other sort of actions.

"How about an internal massage?" Without waiting for an answer Kakashi put two of his moistened in saliva fingers into Iruka's hole and began to move them in and out for the teacher to get used to an intruding object. Iruka moaned into the pillow. He felt Kakashi's hardness rub against his thigh and reached for his own cock to stroke it. In a moment, Kakashi's free hand entwined around his fingers.

"Not so fast. I want you to fully enjoy our intercourse." With these words he forced Irukas fingers to let the cock go and made him take a grip of his balls. "Let's fondle these for a time being."

Iruka moaned in anticipation. He followed Kakashi's orders, and, when Kakashi finally pushed his huge erection into his ass, it felt like Iruka was going to explode.

"Please!" he cried desperately. "Please, take me!"

"As you wish," Kakashi pushed his cock deeper inside Iruka, pulled it out slowly, then pushed it back into Iruka again, setting a steady rhythm and increasing it slowly, but steadily. He made Iruka free his balls and began to stroke his leaking cock. "I'm making you mine now. Do you feel it?"

"Yes, Kakashi, yes!"

"Who'd know you have such a nice welcoming ass," Kakashi murmured as if only just to himself, fondly thrusting into Iruka's depth. Iruka felt Kakashi's pleasure of doing him and, somehow, it made him incredibly happy. Happy to the point of cumming into Kakashi's palm. Kakashi groaned as the muscles of the teacher's ass contracted around him, made a couple of soothing moves and put his cock out of Iruka.

With that, Iruka collapsed on the sofa and didn't remember himself anymore.

* * *

#4 hours later#

Iruka felt as if he was pressed between a rock and a hard place. He opened his eyes and saw that the hard place was his own sofa's back. Then the rock must be… With an effort he turned around and stared at the silver-haired jounin's unmasked face.

"Kakashi," Iruka's mouth gave out a name on his own and the man in front of him opened one of his eyes.

"Iruka," The jounin murmured, closed his eye again and tightened his hands around the teacher's waist. "You did surprisingly well last night."

Was there sarcasm in Kakashi's voice? Iruka frowned.

"That's how I always do," he declared firmly.

Kakashi sighed.

"Is it for everybody you do this? Embrace them, offer them your body?"

Iruka kept silent for a long minute, deciding how to put it.

"No, I guess I liked you from the start."

Kakashi shook his head, but said nothing. He gave the moody teacher another tempting kiss instead.


End file.
